Wizard of the Six Paths
by KazejinPhoenix
Summary: No summary yet. No Flames please. My Own version of AU HP Neglect Fanfic.


**Wizard of the Six Paths**

**A/N Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Series.**

**I: The Meeting with the Omnipotent one**

It was a stormy night, deep within the London Underground, as a wizened old man zig-zagged his way through the alleys and streets to get to his destination; the location where the rumored Harry Potter resides.

It had began at roughly 14 years ago, during the first war with Voldemort, as a Prophecy was made. It foretold of a child, born as the seventh month dies, with powers the Dark Lord knows not, with parents who defied the Dark Lord thrice.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saw this as an opportunity to vanquish Voldemort once and for all, and so, he would begin to research through his connections for any possible child or children born at the last day of July. He then hit two influential families.

Longbottom and Potter

Frank and Alice Longbottom have been expecting a child at their home, hitting the nine-month pregnancy for their family to have a child born.

The same with James and Lily, only they're expecting twins to be born on the same day.

But before the Prophecy would finish it's calling, someone had heard half of it's contents from outside. Albus went to intercept, but it was too late, as the eavesdropper had fled into the night.

The Headmaster had made a decision that night; both Families must be protected at all costs.

Using the power of the Fidelus Charm, both Godric's Hollow and Longbottom Manor was protected by the Fidelus Charm, and it's secret keepers went into hiding.

But alas... they didn't know that the secret keeper for the Potters, is also an agent for the Dark Lord.(**A/N: Sirius wasn't the intended Secret Keeper for the Potters at first in this fic, but Pettigrew**)

And the result; Voldemort himself visited the Godric's Hollow.

* * *

The Day is October 31st, 19xx(**A/N: I forgot the exact year when Voldemort invaded Godric's Hollow**)

The Potter Twins, Aster and Harrison Potter, stayed at the cottage with their caretaker Peter Pettigrew, as both James and Lily were meeting with Albus and his organization.

But Pettigrew already gave the location of the cottage to his Dark Master, before fleeing into the night.

Voldemort casually entered at the seemingly empty home, and went to the twin's room. Upon entering, Aster and Harrison Potter looked at the cloaked stranger with curious eyes, thinking that their Uncle Peter was playing a game with them.

The Dark Lord surveyed the twins with interest. He would sense that one of them would be able to defeat him in the future. Aster's appearance was a mixture of both parents, with red hair and hazel eyes. Harrison's would be the opposite, as his would be unruly jet-black hair and emerald eyes.

He then made a decision, as he took out his Yew wand, and pointed it at Harrison's face.

Uttering the dreaded Avada Kedavra curse, the powerful spell rebounded from the raven-haired child, leaving a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead, as the curse hit it's caster, who got vaporized into nothing but his black cloak. The room collapsed by the force of the rebound, debris hitting Aster's shoulder, creating an X mark in it's place. The redhead cried into the night from the pain, but the black-haired child collapsed into the ground, his magical core exhausted from the rebound.

When the adult Potters, along with Dumbledore arrived at the scene, the only thing had left was Voldemort's black cloak, his wand, an unconscious Harrison, and a crying Aster.

It was then that Dumbledore had made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

It was then that the Potters began to neglect Harrison(or Harry) in favor of their other son Aster, as Dumbledore had said that he would be the one who would save them from Voldemort.

At age 5 during Harry and Aster's Birthday, Harry had run away, but it only took the Potters almost 5 weeks to notice that their neglected child had vanished.

Aster Potter, who had become arrogant, didn't noticed his twin vanished that day.

It has been almost twelve years since that fateful day. The Potters' fame, which skyrocketed after the defeat of Voldemort, sunked like a rock on the sea after the Daily Prophet had spread about the Potter's neglect of their other child.

Aster's fame couldn't even save them from the political fallout that dropped upon them after the article.

**_Potter Family: Ideal Family or Not?_**

_Special Correspondent: Rita Skeeter_

_A shocking revelation that yours truly have uncovered upon the celebrity family that had made He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall; the Potters. It was believed that the family had secluded from society 5 weeks after the Boy-Who-Lived's birthday._

_But what does this have to do with the current dilemma of the Potters?_

_It seems that the celebrity family had secrets in their closets that no one had known about. One in the form of the BWL's twin, Harrison "Harry" James Potter._

_I have uncovered shocking evidence of neglect present during the four years of Harry Potter's life. After the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, Head of the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts' Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore declared that Aster Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry had been pushed aside in their parents' affection._

_One witness who wished to be anonymous, stated that during the twin's 3rd birthday, 2 years before Harry's disappearance, the shy and quiet Harry Potter had been berated by his Father, Auror Captain James Potter, for 'stealing' his twin's birthday cake, neglecting the fact that it's also his other son's birthday._

_Is this how a father should act? Berating a child who did nothing bad, and just trying to find something to eat?_

_Another anonymous witness, stated that Aster was being trained by her mother, Current Hogwarts Muggle Studies Professor Lily Evans-Potter, with powerful charms. Harry, who wanted to learn magic from his mother, wanted to join them, but instead of letting the potter twin join, Lily slapped her son for 'disturbing' her time with Aster, before she forcefully sent poor Harrison back to his room._

_Is this how a mother should act? Inflicting harm upon her own son, who just wanted to learn the ways of magic?_

_If this is how they have acted, it's only a matter of time that Harry would escape the confines of his Prison of Neglect. And by the time they would've came back to their senses, it had been too late._

_Stories of Harrison James Potter, the neglected Potter son on Page. 2_

_What made the Potter couple act that vicious to the twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived on Page. 5_

_Aster Potter, Boy-Who-Lived or attention-seeking spoiled brat? on Page. 8_

The article had showed on the front page of the Daily Prophet almost a week before the Potters had noticed Harry had ran away from home. After the Potter couple had read the article, they had searched throughout Magical Britain for the whereabouts of their missing son, the son that they had neglected because of Fame. They had intended to make up to him after they found their son, which is way too late for forgiving them.

Aster couldn't care for his twin, as long as he has his fame to back him up to the Wizarding world.

But even fame had worked against the Spoiled-Brat-Who-Lived.

The reporters had asked Aster about his twin Harry, on why he ran away from home. The brat just replied back at the reporters, saying that his twin is just a waste of space compared to the Vanquisher of You-Know-Who. The reporters were disgusted by his attitude. Soon, all the media that once supported the Potters, made them the no.1 Hated Family in all of Great Britain.

All for a neglected twin who was never shown any love.

* * *

The Headmaster was forcibly removed from his memories, when a sudden invisible force pulled him into an old warehouse just at the edge of town. Albus then arrived at the destination he meant to go: The home of the Sage.

Albus then felt like he was being crushed by the same invisible force that pulled him into the place. He started being pulled into a chamber, where six figures were sitting at crates hidden in the shadows, one of them had his/her hand outstretched, assuming the one responsible for the sudden pull. The most intriguing feature they all had, is that they had the same pair of eyes: light purple with black rings in a ripple-like pattern around the center. Each ring had three tomoes circling around the center. Then he heard five voices; four male and one female, talking about him.

"It seems we have a visitor..."

"An uninvited visitor..."

"Who thinks he can meddle his way into people's lives..."

"And did not wary of the consequences..."

"Such a disgrace for a Headmaster of a School..."

The one in the middle, the one who kept Albus bound through sheer power, started talking. "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. To what do you seek in entering my domain?"

Resigning from his failed attempt to break free, nor reach his wand, Albus replied. "I have come here to make a proposition with you."

"Oh? And what would you offer us to help you with your... bargain?" asked the tall one who had only one eye visible, his other eye hidden in his hair covering one side of his face, as interpret from the shadowy presence.

"A job at my School." replied the old man, still bound by the magnetic force.

"A teaching job?" asked the only female in the group.

"Yes. My Defence against the Dark Arts is the only post available in my school, and I was hoping one of you would accept it." said Albus.

There was silence for a moment, then a large, bulky one asked him. "And what would you ask us to help you with, Dumbledore? Surely there are more individuals professional enough to accept your offer."

"There were no one else to accept my offer. My old friend rejected the offer to teach children." said the old man.

"Though you were graceful enough to offer him a post of being the Triwizard Tournament security supervisor?" sneered the second largest of the group, making Albus flinched. "Do not lie to us, Headmaster. We can read your mind with more ease than you have been trying our mind barriers for a while." added another man with long hair but no bangs covering his face.

Albus, who had been trying to penetrate each of them using Legilimency, flinched more when they had read _his_ mind without him knowing it. _'Whoever these people are, they had broken through my master Occlumens barriers without me noticing them. It seems that they're too powerful to be underestimated.' _thought the Headmaster.

The one in the middle, who had been silent so far after identifying him, had spoken. "We accept the offer, only if you tell us what do you want us to help you with."

"My request, is that you help us locate and retrieve the whereabouts of one Harry James Potter, who had been missing for 9 years." said the Headmaster.

Another silence, but this one is more grave than the last. "I sensed that it is not your Original request. Who requested this... deal to us?" said the middle one, his ripple-pupiled eyes narrowing a bit.

"The Potter Family."

The middle one contemplated for a bit, before speaking. "We will accept your offer to take up the post of teaching students, but we won't comply to the request that is made by another." said the middle one, before standing, lowering his arm.

Albus seemed to float down to his feet, as the middle man stands up, who the Headmaster realized had the height normal for fourteen year old children. The teen moved into the light for a bit, revealing a young man's face with messy black hair and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The only thing that seemed foreign to him, are the pair of purple eyes with tomoed rings around the pupil, and the number of jet-black rods that pierced his ears, six on each ear. He also wore a pure black cloak with red lightning at the base. The other five had emerged from the shadows, they too had the same eyes and cloaks, but the piercings were on different parts of their faces; the female had her piercings placed on the ears where the earrings should be, and her hair hair in a pineapple-style with bangs to her face, with an indifferent look on her; the large, bulky man had black horns emerging from his bald head, and a blank smile on his; a slick-haired man with wrinkles on his face, and fin-like piercings behind his ears, his had a perma-scowl; a man with a one-sided bangs to cover one of his eyes, a rod sticking out of his ears like an antennae; a long-haired man with bangs on his side that can be easily confused for a female, a slanted piercing on his nose, and a bored-looking expression on his face. All of them had also the same hair-color as the teen.

"You have accepted the binding contract from the Six Paths of Pein. In return, you will provide us freedom to exercise our wish to implement our ways in the Laws of Magic and Arts of Self-Defence. Any and all forms of disrespect will be reprimanded with great interest, be it a student or a teacher, as it included unbiased attacks. You cannot manipulate us into lowering our standards of teaching, nor you or your peers cannot stop us from giving out punishments to those who deserve it. By the Laws of Magic and the Name of Myrrdin, if you have breached the contract in any way or try to break it, Our Deal will nullify, and your magic will be bound indefinitely. So Mote To Be." chanted the teen, as crimson bands began to envelop Dumbledore's body, binding his magic to the contract.

Albus began to feel the strain in his Magic, as though they had made Unbreakable Vow, when he stood up to face them. "It would seemed our business had concluded, though I would appreciated it if you have accepted the request made by the Potters. They have been searching high and low for their missing son. Their sins had been revealed to the world, and they are atoning it with shame and guilt." he said sadly.

"A sin of neglect cannot be washed through shame and guilt. The pain they felt cannot be compared to the pain the child had felt." said the teen in a icy tone, ending their conversation.

Albus bowed slightly, before apparating away.

* * *

It has been nine years since Harry ran away from home. Nine years of guilt that had wrapped the Potter Family on their necks. Nine years of suffering Lily Potter had endured in hopes of finding her neglected son and beg for forgiveness for all the neglect and abuse he had suffer through their hands.

Along with the help of the other Marauders, Sirius and Remus, along with the available members of the Order of the Phoenix with Dumbledore leading them, they had went on a massive manhunt for the neglected son of the Potters.

Then there was one time at the Wizarding News Network about a rescue mission from the joint forces of the Chinese and Japanese Magical Ministries to save a 8-year old child from being turned into a Jinchuuriki, only to end up a failure, as the child(identified as a British due to the kid's facial features) had become a Demon Container before the rescue forces had incapacitated the remaining culprits.

Lily went frantic that day, as they had heard the description of the child in the News; messy black-hair and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, but they also remembered he had vivid-green eyes. The child had none of that description. Apparently according to the report, the child's eyes had changed from it's vivid green into a new one; light purple with circles around the center in a ripple-like pattern with three tomoes in each ring.

Up to this day, the Potters(excluding their son Aster, who had been under guilt since it was technically his fault that Harry ran away) kept this information to themselves, only including the Marauders in their search for their son, as it was indirectly Albus' fault that made Harry suffer, as it was their fault to listen to the old goat.

* * *

**Timeskip; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Great Hall, Welcoming Feast, Nine Years since the Disappearance of Harry Potter.**

Lily Potter sat at the Professor's Table, overlooking at the four house tables filled with students. Ever since applying for the post of Muggle Studies Instructor four years ago, she had been hoping against hope that she would see her son as he emerged from those doors, and get sorted into one of the school houses. Alas, like the first three years had passed, her hopes were crushed as no Harry Potter emerged from the new batch of students.

Headmaster Dumbledore also had difficulty finding a new replacement to teach Defence against the Dark Arts(rumors state that the job is jinxed, considering the past three years had one dead, one had his memory removed by accident, and one who resigned). Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and longtime friend of Lily, applied for the position as usual, but like last year, the Headmaster denied him of the position, as he had found a new replacement.

At Lily's side of the table, 'Mad-Eye' Moody sat at the end of the table, sniffing his food before eating it, most likely to check if the meal presented to him is tainted with harmful substance. Next to him is Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, who is busily drinking mead from his bucket-sized mug. Next to the oversized professor is Pomona Sprout, Hufflepuff House Head and Herbology Professor.

At the right side of the Headmaster sat Minerva McGonnagall, Transfiguration Professor, Vice-Headmistress and Gryffindor House Head. She had been casting worried looks at the Potter matriarch, who seemed to be near the edge of her insanity due to the absence of her son Harry. Professor Flitwick, Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House, also showed concerned to the Muggle Studies Professor. Next to him is the Patriarch of the Potter Family, James Charlus Potter, current History of Magic Professor. He had looked at Lily's direction, and felt a wave of self-loathing. Their treatment of their son Harry and his exodus of the Potter Family had led to one of their biggest fallouts. If they hadn't led the fame of Aster being the BWL, none of this would've happened.

Speaking of Aster, he sat at the middle of the Gryffindor Table, ignoring the constant squabbles between his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger(by the heated tone on Hermione's voice and her looks at the table food, their topic are the House Elves). Wallowing in his guilt, he remembered the birthdays of him and Harry(having found out that they're twins, yet Harry was left out so much, he was forgotten too.), and gloating on his brother that he got gifts instead of him, he felt more self-loathing. Why was he declared the BWL? It only broke his family apart.

All thoughts and talks in the Great Hall were broken, when the doors opened widely, revealing six people going inside; one of them(and probably the smallest of them) was floating towards the Head Table. All six had identical cloaks around them; pure black with red lightning at the hem. They also had piercings on their ears, each different than the next, but what drew the Muggle Studies Professor's attention is the facial appearance of the young man floating before them. Messy Jet-black hair and purple eyes with rings around the pupil, each having three tomoes on them. The Great Hall went quiet as a tomb caused by the new arrivals.

"H-Harry?!"

Lily's words broke the silence, and the floating young man directed his gaze upon the red-head professor.

"Harry? Who is this Harry you speak of?" asked the Leader of the six. The young man gently floated down in front of the Headmaster, who's eyes were twinkling. "We have arrived, Headmaster Dumbledore." he added.

"A bit too late for the introduction..." continued the bald one.

"But it seems..." added the female.

"You haven't started..." said the long-haired one.

"On the more important notice..." droned the chubby one.

"It is of no consequence then..." said the spiky-haired one.

"That we arrived late." finished the young man.

Another moment of silence, then a pair of red-head twins high-fived from the Gryffindor Table.

"Sweet! We..."

"Have another..."

"Bunch that talks..."

"Like us!" grinned the Twins. Minerva groaned.

Albus seemed to have snapped out of his trance, as the six, who were now turning to face the students, began to introduce the new arrivals. "Ah... It seems the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor... or Professors have arrived." That seemed to have taken out the stupor of the students by the newcomers. "Please introduce yourselves."

"I am the Embodiment of War. You may call me _Shuradō_." said the bald one.

"I am the Embodiment of Corruption. You may call me _Gakidō_." said the chubby one.

"I am the Embodiment of Death. You may call me _Ningendō_." said the long-haired one.

"I am the Embodiment of Famine. You may call me _Chikushōdō._" said the female one.

"I am the Embodiment of Hell. You may call me _Jigokudō._" said the spiky-haired one.

"And I am the Embodiment of Heaven. You may call me _Tendō__._" finalized the young leader. "We are the Six Paths of Pein, and we are here to teach you how to fight beyond your limits."


End file.
